


Writetober Day 2

by orphan_account



Series: Hope County Therapy [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cages, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Collars, Drabble, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Staci makes a mistake, and Jacob decides to give him an uplifting experience.
Series: Hope County Therapy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952128
Kudos: 4





	Writetober Day 2

Staci was standing in the corner of Jacob’s office as Jacob was writing down different possibilities for the Whitetail’s headquarters. He had been standing there for most of the day without food or water. He was dizzy, but dared not show any signs of weakness in front of Jacob. He’d been ‘trained’ to not be weak. He couldn’t be weak. They deserved to be culled, cut from the strong. Staci grimaced, staring into the air as Jacob hummed for a moment before waving his hand towards Staci.

Staci carefully balanced himself and as quickly as he could, he brought Jacob his flask of water, opening it for him. At the last moment, Staci stumbled and spilled the flask onto Jacob. Staci’s throat tightened in terror. He fucked up, his mind too hazy to react quickly enough to the fist connecting with his face, busting his nose again. Staci stumbled and hit the ground hard, hitting his head with a sickening crack.

“Looks like you need to be reminded of the rule, Peaches. Get your ass up and follow.” Jacob turned without looking at Staci, knowing he’d scramble behind Jacob.

____________

Staci was chained to the top of a cage, collar at his throat. He was standing on his toes to avoid choking, still barely gasping in air as it was. His pulse beat against the collar, letting Staci know that at least he was still getting blood to his brain. He wouldn’t die from this unless he passed out. Jacob sat there, watching him struggle to stand with an indecipherable expression. 

“You know, Peaches, It only takes thirty-three pounds to close off a man’s windpipe. It takes only four to five minutes for you to go braindead from strangulation. Hell, just a little pressure on your arteries,” Jacob put his fingers to the pulse of his own neck, “can make a full grown man pass out in ten seconds. Course, if you removed your hands from his neck, it’d take about another ten seconds for him to wake up.” Jacob nodded to Staci, who was trembling and desperately hoping for Jacob to let this lesson end. 

Jacob was in no rush however. He just continued his lecture, “Yeah, it’s one of the quickest deaths, aside from putting a bullet between the eyes. Drowning takes much longer, it’s a lot easier to just..” Jacob put his hands in the air and squeezed an imaginary neck, “stop the blood flow.” Jacob grinned at Staci, a sardonic and almost playful smile. Like one that a predator does with his prey.

Staci was struggling to stay on his toes.

Staci didn’t want to die like this.

He had to be strong.


End file.
